


where have all the assassins gone

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Assassin!Brian, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Kid!Dowoon, M/M, assassin!sungjin, barista!wonpil, delivery boy!jae, tiny dog owner!brian, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: of course feared assassin brian kang had to hit some dumb kid with his car. of-fucking-course.





	where have all the assassins gone

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank miha and chrisi for finishing this prompt. yall rock, i love you, uwu  
> hope you like it and that its not as bad as i think it is  
> i hope you enjoy this piece of... whatever this is

the guy has been ruining brian’s job for the past few months and it looks like he’s not going to stop anytime soon.

it started off simple, like all love stories do. he was at the target’s apartament, getting ready to kill the dude and get the rest of the money he was supposed to be paid, when the door bell had rung. he tried to ignore it, he really did, going back to explaining what he was to do to the man sat in front of him, but the bell kept on ringing for a few more minutes.

exasperated, he went to open the door, only to be met with the sight of a pizza delivery boy, holding two boxes in his hand. the boy, who couldn’t have been much older than brian himself, looked behind the assassin, saw the man tied up to the chair, shirt torn and blood, and just shrugged.

he pushed the boxes into brian’s hands, muttering something about ‘not giving a fuck about your weird satanic rituals, dude, just give me the money’. brian sighed as he walked back inside, grabbing the man’s wallet and getting a hundred dollars bill. might as well tip the guy for not interrupting his job any more than this.

he thrusted the money into the boy’s hand, taking the pizza from him. the delivery boy looked at the money, but before he could say anything, brian slammed the door shut. he threw the boxes away, moving to get his knife back from the table.

“now,” he said, grinning at the target, “where were we?”

 

* * *

 

after that, the kid was everywhere brian went. from the market he usually visited every sunday to get groceries, to his favorite coffee shop (where he seemed to know wonpil, the barista), to the fucking park he walked tyson, his very old, tiny and angry pomeranian. he loved him lots even though he peed on his equipment when brian was not paying attention to him. little attention grabber ** _._ ** and every single time they met, the boy just looked at him for a few seconds before turning his attention back to whatever he was doing.

to say that brian was annoyed by him would be an understatement. he just wanted to get rid of the guy without having to kill him. and what way to do so? accidentally hit him with your car when you were trying to get information about your newest target.

brian really, _really,_ hated his life.

 

* * *

 

he was now in a hospital room, waiting for the dude (who he found out is named jae and is in fact, not a kid, but 25), to wake up so that he could apologize and maybe leave already. despite being an assassin and seeing blood almost daily, being his or someone else’s, he always hated hospitals. they remind him of his mother, and he would rather not go there now, not when he could cry in front of a sleeping jae. 

he checks his phone, sending sungjin a text letting him know he might not make it to their weekly game night. he studies jae after, finally being able to take in the way he looks. his silver hair looks soft in its short haircut, the bangs however reaching under his eyes. brian wonders how does he see, or actually, if that is the reason he even hit him in the first place. he has a straight, pretty delicate nose, and rosy lips. his jawline is sharp, making him question why he thought of jae as a kid when he has a jawline like that.

he looks at the now crooked glasses that sit on the nightstand and feels just the tiniest bit sad, guilty. he knew jae was annoying with how often he was popping up in his life but he never meant to just go and hit him with his car, even though it was jae’s fault as well.

he sighs, reaching to poke the elder’s side. when nothing happens, he sighs even louder and longer, standing up to go and look out the window. now, how was he going to explain to him that in spite of how it looks like, he’s not going to kill jae? he’s sure the kid (he should really stop calling him that) remembers him torturing someone, unless he’s dumb, which brian kinda hopes.

just as he was contemplating opening the window and running away from the hospital room, he hears a grunt and the sound of sheets shifting. he turns around to look at the man. silence.

“fucking great, i didn’t even get to pet the dog you’re always walking, which please tell me it’s not yours cause, no offence, if you’re a satanic cult leader shouldn’t you like, i don’t know, have a pitbull at least?” are jae’s first words. brian snorts. how can someone who just woke up talk so much? the elder closes his eyes, throwing his head back in a dramatic manner, “do it quickly, please.”

“i’m not here to kill you.” brian laughs, coming to sit back on the chair next to the bed. “i’m here because you came out of nowhere and i wasn’t fast enough to stop my car. so now that resulted in you having your arm and a few ribs broken.” jae nods, listening carefully to brian’s words.

“so… you’re here to make sure i don’t press any charges?” the elder’s head falls to the side in a way that should not be as cute as he makes it seem. brian punches his inner self. “cause like, we’re chill, don’t worry. it was probably my fault too, not paying attention to my surroundings and shit.” he shrugs, his hand moving to push his glasses up out of habit. he looks confused at their absence.

the younger gives him the pair, being careful not to let his fingers linger. “i’m here to apologize…” he looks at his hands and makes the decision before he can stop himself, “and to tell you i’ll be taking care of you from now on.”

the silver-head’s mouth falls open at that. and yeap, brian hates his life even more now.

 

* * *

 

so this is how brian finds himself with a bag of clothes, another bag holding his favorite knives and guns, and tiny tyson and his belongings, sitting in front of jae’s door, trying to gather himself before knocking. 

he doesn’t get to do it, for the door opens, one already too done jae sitting in his way. “you’ve been staring at my door for fifteen minutes, dude, just come in. you already invited yourself to live with me, might as well invite yourself in.” he deadpans, letting brian pass by him.

the apartment is small, like a baby polly pocket studio, one that not even sharpay could save. jae points to the couch and the air-mattress on the floor. “hope you’re ready to sleep on that cause i ain’t letting a cult leader sleep with me.”

the brunette sighs, throwing his hands in the air and making tyson yelp and fly for a few seconds. he catches him in time. the dog growls at his owner, jumping from his arms and starting to explore his new… home. “i told you! i’m an _assassin,_ not one of your fucking wierd cult-demon-whatever fetishes, jae!”

“well you’re not gonna be a leader with that attitude, sir!”

brian comes and punches jae in the shoulder. jae begins to whine, saying something about how he will talk to lord satan, sounding like one of the middle-aged moms asking for managers in stores. when the younger tells this to the other, he gets another whine in response.

brian has to stop himself before he reaches for his knife.

jae gestures with his uninjured hand towards the open-space kitchen. “this is where i make ramen at three in the morning.” he then points to the couch, “this is where i cry while eating my way too hot ramen,” he turns to a door which the younger assumes is the bathroom, “and that’s where i cry about my ramen .2. you got it?” he nods, not like there is much to get anyway. “good. now house rules: one, no blood in here unless you cut yourself in the kitchen. two, you’re not gonna bring your work in here unless you want me to smack you and it out the door. and three,” he sneezes, “go get me allergies pills for the little guy.”

brian rolls his eyes, moving to put his bags somewhere, anywhere really. “his name is tyson.” the elder sneezes a few more times in response. “make sure to not kill each other.” he sees the other walking towards tyson and he bites his lip, counting down the seconds until the attack. it doesn’t get to happen, because the dog lets out a tiny bark at jae before licking his fingers. his paw tugs at the hand, signaling the human to pet him. he sneezes again, but complies anyway.

brian turns around to leave before he can witness another betrayal.

 

* * *

 

they left tyson sleeping on the pillow resting on the air-mattress when they went to the coffee shop. jae said that morning something about ‘missing little piri-piri-wonpiri’, so brian had to drive him to there. he called sungjin just before leaving though, telling him how much he loves him and having to spit it out when sungjin just hummed unimpressed. 

so there they were, jae bothering wonpil at the counter and brian and sungjin sitting at a table, looking at each other in disbelief.

“you’ve really done did it, brian.” the elder of the two says, taking a sip of his caramel macchiato with seven shots of espresso. the dark circles under sungjin’s eyes are so deep in color that brian wants to poke them. he refrains himself.

he takes a sip of his own venti white chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream, the one he always got shit from jinyoung for drinking so much sugar (it has eighteen teaspoons of sugar, brian!). he still can’t believed that jae called him lame when he ordered it. despite how much of an assassin he is, he can’t drink black coffee without throwing up. when he said that to jae, the elder called him even lamer.

“look, dad, i know you’re disappointed in me and all that, i have brought shame to the family or whatever, but i couldn’t leave him alone, ok? do you know how he makes ramen? with ‘hot’ water from the sink! that shit isn’t even body temperature hot!” he looks across the shop at the man he’s currently dissing with his best friend.

(he came home after one particular hard to kill son of a bitch that just really wanted to stay and finish to watch his football game, head pounding clothes already changed into some blood-free ones, only to find jae petting tyson while eating his cold noodles and crying. he sat in the doorway for a few minutes, looking at the elder then at the _great british bake off_ reruns on the tv. the man was crying over a stupid collapsed cake. brian has never in his life felt more like baby-sitting a child than he felt in that moment, and he had to take care of yugyeom and bambam while training.) 

“brian.” said man grunts. “your crush is dumb, we get it, we can’t all have capable and funny and pretty and talented and good-looking and…” brian hits him under the table, “crushes like wonpil. what i’m trying to say is, fuck him after he gets the cast off at least.”

brian blushes, hiding his face and slowly rolling down from the chair. “i swear i will cut you and make wonpil use your guts as chokers.”

sungjin lets out a laugh, reaching to pet brian on the head. “sure you will, honey.”

the younger just whines again.  

 

* * *

 

he was at a job, getting ready to finally see his victim for the first time. the instructions were clear, you infiltrate in the guy’s home, make sure he falls asleep and quickly kill him then fled the scene. one of the easiest jobs brian has had in a while. no information to be gathered, no time spent stalking them, just do it and go back to jae and watch _gossip girl_ with tyson sleeping in between them, a dream.

he was hidden in the man’s house, waiting silently for him to come home. after five more minutes of waiting, he finally heard the key unlocking the door. he patted his gun, a pss silent pistol, not his usual choice. he liked to do things with a bang, make himself known, but this will do.

after one hour in which the man showered, ate and done some chores, he was off to bed. brian waited for another thirty minutes just to make sure that he was deep in sleep.

he walked over to the bed, pulling his pistol out and pointing it at the man.

just then, he turned to face brian. the assassin let out a tiny gasp, quickly covering his mouth. the man resembled jae so much that it was scary. he swallowed, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. he lifted the pistol one more time, trying to get a grip of himself. he looked at the man, softly sleeping without a care in the world and thought of jae.

for the first time in his life, he couldn’t pull the trigger. he left, calling sungjin to take care of the killing for him. he was certain he was doomed.

 

* * *

 

brian has been working from his apartment for the past two hours or so. he has been gathering as much information as possible about the newest target, when he gets a call from jae. 

“h-hey, bri?” brian frowns at the man’s shaky voice. “uh, i know you’re probably busy but… they said there’s gonna be a storm and… you know what? forget it, sorry.” brian stares at his phone, line now dead.

he gets up from his chair, packing his stuff rapidly. the drive to jae’s place is so fast that he is surprised that no accident took place. he unlocks the door, taking his shoes off.

“jae?” he calls out, not getting anything in response. he sees the lump on the couch, but waits for a few moments, just as a thunder came. the lump yelps, two different tones as it does so. brian makes his way to it, taking the blanket covering it. he is met with one scared jae holding one equally as scared tyson.

the assassin sighs, pushing jae to stand next to him. as the rain begins to pour, he takes him in his arms, whispering to the other that he is ok and pressing light kisses on jae’s very soft hair that started smelling like brian’s shampoo about two days after him moving in. the elder whimpers, holding onto the brunette’s shirt for dear life.

brian starts stroking his back, humming him a soft lullaby, never stopping from kissing jae. they stay like that until way later after the storm has passed. the younger can tell that the other is asleep and he hugs him tighter. tyson is sitting on the air-mattress, sprawled out, owning the whole space.

brian presses one last kiss to jae’s forehead, murmuring an ‘i love you’, before falling asleep as well.

doomed.

 

* * *

 

sungjin is staring at wonpil again, which would be cute if would at least blink every once in a while. brian coughs but nothing happens. he starts tickling the elder, finally succeeding in getting a reaction out of the other.

“hyung.” he says, voice reasoning, “go talk to him.”

“a-are you dumb, brian?! i cannot! he’s an angel, i have no chance!” the man argues, hands gesturing widely.

“go. before _i_ go there and embarrass you so that you’ll never stand a chance.”

sungjin nods, face serious. “i’m going.” he announces, still sitting down.

“now!”

he bolts up, hitting his knee in the table (from across the room wonpil snickers at the action). sungjin looks at brian, who gives him a thumbs up and a smile, before going to the counter.

as soon as the spot next to him is empty, jae comes to sit there. “fifty bucks they gonna be fucking in a week.” he declares, hand reaching out.

“oh hell no, sungjin is a mess.”

“but you don’t know wonpil. that little shit is a devil, despite how cuddly he looks.” he comments, hand thrusting in brian’s direction.

“i say three weeks.” he shakes it, smiling at the elder.

“you’ll see, kang. i’m going to win.” jae proclaims with a grin.

brian just squeezes his hand.

 

* * *

 

brian was waiting in front of the apartment building, tyson under his arm. they’ve been waiting for almost twenty minutes and the tiny dog was getting ready to go back home nd drag jae out himself. at least that’s what brian thought he wanted as he looked up and growled. it was only seven in the morning, and sure, him and jae did have a marathon of _naruto ‘_ till three in the morning but that didn’t mean that jae had to oversleep when tyty wanted to walk with both his parents (jae decided to adopt tyson after the little traitor started sleeping in his bed). 

he’s tapping his foot, getting ready to take his phone out and call jae, again, when the resident baby of the building, yoon dowoon, a young eleven years-old, steps out. “oh, hi, hyung.” he smiles at the older man, nodding at his baby, “can i pet tyson?” when brian nods, he walks to the dog excitedly and gently pets his head.

at that exact moment, jae walks out, letting out a loud gasp. “not my son, satan!” he yells, comiing over to dowoon and smacking him over the head. the kid laughs, dodging the second hit that he knew was coming.

“he’s infested now, hyung!”

“oh, you sick son of a bi--”

“oh, how nice!” a voice interrupts jae. the three turn around, bowing at old lady choi smiling at them. “you two are the cutest couple on the block, honey. cuter than me and my husband.” she coos at the men, ruffling dowoon’s hair.

“we’re not a cou--” for the second time in not even five minutes, jae was interrupted, this time by brian.

“thank you, ma’am.” he smiles at the lady. he takes jae’s hand and begins to walk away.

“what the fuck, bribri?” jae asks, but he doesn’t take his hand back.

“shut up, honey.”

he did, indeed shut up.

 

* * *

 

it happens while they’re eating ramen (made perfectly by brian this time) on the couch, _golden girls_ running in the background. they’re eating from the same bowl, too lazy to clean another one after finishing. they’re both too distracted by the tv to notice the noodle connection them until it’s too late and they are already kissing.

they stare at one another for a few seconds, before slowly pulling away. with how close they are, brian can see just how red jae is. he smiles.

jae turns his head, laughing awkwardly, “you know, i always thought our first kiss would be more… romantic.”

“what, a _lady and the tramp_ kiss isn’t your idea of a fantastic first kiss?” the younger asks, nudging the silver-head with his shoulder. “jae, look at me.” he smirks when the elder quickly obeys. “i’m going to kiss you again, ok?”

as soon as the man nods, brian’s lips are on his again. and this time it feels good, like it was always bound to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
